


when you're not strong

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles held on, his own eyes burning at the pain the man he loved was in. He leaned back against the door with Chris in his arms, more than ready to hold Chris until he calmed down.





	when you're not strong

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr prompt: _”Stiles / Chris? Fear and comfort, maybe with snuggles or forehead kisses? Idk it’s been a week and I just need angst and fluff if you feel like it”_

The door slamming shut wasn't the first clue that Chris was having a bad day, but it was the last assurance Stiles needed to know just how poorly his husband was feeling. While the older man's texts had been short throughout the day, Stiles hadn't been totally sure that Chris wasn't just busy at work. The slamming of the front door and rather aggressive hanging of a coat was a clear enough indication that Chris was having a bad day.

He listened to the man stomp into the kitchen and heaved himself up from his curled-up pile on the couch with a long sigh, pushing away his own exhaustion from work so he could greet Chris with an honest smile. Leaning against the door frame that opened into the smaller room, Stiles couldn't help the twist of his lips that came of its own accord as he caught sight of the man he loved, even if said man was puttering around the room angrily.

“Hey, babe,” Stiles greeted softly, his smile only widening when Chris sent him a hard look. The hunter was visibly tense, even from a few feet away, and Stiles' chest ached at the sight. “Everything going okay?”

“Does it look like things are going okay?” Chris snapped crossly. Stiles didn't back down and instead folded his arms over his chest and raised a rather unimpressed eyebrow. They stared at each other for a long moment before Chris shook his head with a heavy sigh that sounded just as exhausted as the man looked.

His skin around his eyes was dark. Stiles knew that he hadn't been sleeping—neither of them had, not during this time of year—but Chris seemed to be faring worse. His beard was fuller than he often kept it, though that was less of a complaint and more of a pleasant observation on Stiles' part. Chris' cheeks seemed to be sunken in, though it could have just been the air of exhaustion that was practically wafting across the room.

It hurt, seeing Chris look so beaten down. It happened every year, and it never got any easier to see such a strong-willed man fade away into something brittle. His heart ached at the sight before him; it hurt to see Chris look so defeated. 

Stiles held out his left hand, the one adorned with the ring Chris had given him years ago, and let his smile turn soft. “C'mere,” he urged quietly, his smile widening when Chris did just that. His husband's fingers were rough as they slid over his palm and wrapped gently around his wrist. Stiles pulled him in, his arms already opened for Chris to step in to. “It's okay,” he said quietly, folding himself around Chris and stretching so he could rest his chin atop Chris' head, completely enveloping him in his arms.

Chris took a breath that shook as he blew it out. His arms went iron tight around Stiles' waist, and he knew he wouldn't be moving for a while. All he did was hold Chris tighter, a hand running up and down his strong back in slow, steady strokes. He hummed softly, tilting his head so he could press his lips to Chris' forehead in a little kiss as Chris started to cry.

Stiles held on, his own eyes burning at the pain the man he loved was in. They both had their demons, lifetimes of grief and regret, more blood on their hands than they would ever be able to wash off. But they also had each other, till death do they part, and Stiles leaned back against the door with Chris in his arms, more than ready to hold Chris until he calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
